del amor al odio o del odio al amor?
by Mia M G
Summary: Las mujeres fuimos, somos y seremos muy vengativas cariño, como del odio al amor hay un paso, del amor al odio hay milimetros...
1. Rota y el plan

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Prologo: abre los ojos herms...

Hermione estaba sentada frente al hogar que aun se mantenía encendido, con su vista perdida en una foto que mantenía en sus manos, se podía divisar una hermosa pareja sonriendo, ella vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y el con un elegante traje y en sus ojos, se podía apreciar el amor y la felicidad…

_Mentiras…nada más que mentiras_- murmuro la morocha. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su perfilado rostro. _Te ame, te juro que te amaba, y vos que te revolcabas con ella_- termino gritado al vacío y arrojando el portarretrato lejos de su vista. Dolía, si que dolía, verlo con ella a la que llamo su mejor amiga.

Le había dicho a Harry que se iba ir de viaje hoy temprano, Tenía que arreglar unas cosas en Francia, ser una de las mejores medimaga de la época tenía sus consecuencias, pero perdió el vuelo y como no le gustaba viajar de otra manera que no fuera en avión decidió darle una sorpresa a su marido yéndolo a buscar al trabajo, pero al sorpresa se la llevo ella cuando abrió un poco la puerta del jefe de la central de aurores, al encontrar a Harry y a Ginny besándose desaforadamente, las ganas de vomitar acudieron rápidamente y un gran vacío se apodero de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y las palabras no salía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si la mente se hubiera desconectado del cuerpo, apoyo su mano en la pared para sostenerse sin apartar su vista de ellos, a los que llamo esposo al cual amaría para toda la vida y a la que llamo mejor amiga. Se separaron lentamente de que aquel prolongado beso y se sonrieron…ella ya no quiso ver más, dio media vuelta con la cara empapada y corrió, corrió y hasta no salir del edificio no paro…

Se sentó delante de su tocador y se observo, estaba hecha un desastre, con razone el la prefería a ella, pero iba a terminar, todo iba a terminar. Escucho pasos proveniente de abajo y voces, así que salio del dormitorio y se acerco a la barandilla de la escalera. En el living se podía observar a toda la familia Weasley

_Ahora que Harry esta en la cocina me estas diciendo que se fue_- pregunto Molly- _jaja¡pobre ilusa! Querida lo estas haciendo genial_

_Si mama, a quien pensas que salí, jaja. No sabe el lindo divorcio que le espera cuando llegue de su viajecito a Francia_

_Bien hecho gin, nunca me callo bien la sabelotodo de hermione_- Dijo Billy

_Quiero_ _estar aquí cuando Harry le de la noticia, así te puedes casar pronto con el hija_.- Añadió Arthur con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Es lo que mas quiero en el mundo, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien o ella podría darse cuenta, es muy astuta_

_Pero gin te has estado revolcando con Harry desde hace tiempo y la estupida no se dio ni cuenta_- Dijo Ron entre risas

No quiso escuchar más, así que era la estupida, bien por ellos, esperen a ver la estupida lo que hace. Corrió hacia su habitación devastada pero con ganas de venganza que jamás se creyó ver en la hermosa castaña, agarro las maletas ya hechas por el viaje y se teletransporto a el aeropuerto de Londres, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas pero tenía que ser fuerte, tomo el primer avión fuera de Londres que hubiera, que resulto ser al caribe(na jaja, tonta le dicen a la chica..jaja regresemos). _Preparencen porque la nueva Hermione volverá y no tendrá piedad por ninguno de ustedes, si su mayor meta es que Ginny se case con Harry, entonces vamos a tener que cambiar eso. Si tu te puedes hacer la victima, yo también y no sabes de que manera…voy a hacer que me desees Harry, que no puedas vivir sin mi, voy a llevarte al borde de la locura, pero como que me llamo Hermione Granger que de esta no te libras impune, si no me amaste en años, haré que lo hagas en solo meses-_ y una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios


	2. El principio del plan

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a jk rowling (por las dudas)**

**

* * *

**

**El principio del plan..**

¡Si la belleza fuera un pecado, vos no tendrías perdón!- Oyó que alguien le gritaba en el aeropuerto de Londres. En su perfecto rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, sus ojos pardos, que parecían haberse aclarado se notaba seguridad y sus labios carmesí invitaban a ser probados. Su cuerpo se veía tostado y perfecto con ese vestido blanco de Armani ajustado a ella que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (la dejo a la de ustedes! Jaja), hacia que más de un hombre perdiera el habla por segundos. Recogió sus maletas y se fue a tomar un taxi. Hoy era la hora de la verdad, seguramente la familia Weasley en completa estaría allí y eso la divertía más, la primera parte de su plan era sorprenderlo con su belleza y ¡como lo iba a lograr! Lo iba a dejar mudo, no iba a poder parar de pensar en un minuto en ella.

_Las mujeres fuimos, somos y seremos muy vengativas cariño, como delodio alamor hay un paso, del amor al odio hay centímetros_- susurro la castaña perdiendo la mirada, dolía si pero tenía que pagar el daño que el causo, casi la destruye por completo, hasta que comprendió que no valía la pena "un hombre así no se merece tu amor, un hombre que te daño de la forma mas vil no puede ser llamado marido, ni siquiera amigo, ni siquiera hombre me da lastima que se pierda una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente,que ama con una intensidad asombrosa capaz de jugarse todo por sus personas queridas, y muchas cualidades mas que no me alcanzan los dedos de las manos para enumerarlas . Tu lo tienes todo herms no puedes caer por el, ya la vida se encargara de castigarlo" exclamo su hermano (en mi fic herm tiene un hermano mayor que aparecerá mas a delante) y tenía razón, no iba a caer, aunque su hermano intento convencerla de que no se vengara, que eso le causaría mas dolor, no podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba destruida y la venganza le pareció la mejor solución, debía pagar, se sentía tan sucia, tan usada por ambos, el dolor en su corazón era patente en cada momento y la estaba matando lentamente, pero luego de vengarse todo iba a ir mejor...¿no?. Cuando llevara a cabo su plan el dolor se iría o eso pensó ella…

_Al verlos quiso gritar y no pudo mas que susurrar, palabras sin razón rompió su corazón lamentando pensar_..._Que nunca volverás, que nunca he estado allí, que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad_….(es una canción del sueño de Morfeo que esta muy buena, se llama "nunca volverá", los dejo con la lectura)- entono la castaña con la mirada fija en el cielo…Así se sentía su corazón y en ese instante se dio cuenta como la razón gobernó sobre su corazón, pero ya no importaba, nada importaba…

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa se podía ver las luces pendidas, pago al taxista, respiro hondo y se adentro en lo que seria la peor pesadilla de Harry y Ginny después de Voldemort. El amor motiva, pero el odio y al venganza de ser herida por alguien que amas motiva aun más.

Entro a su casa, dejo las maletas. Harry sabia que llegaría esa hora, le había dicho, así que se asomo al comedor y como lo había previsto la familia Weasley, se encontraba allí y Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Harry y le mandaba miradas lujuriosas y coquetas. Era el momento. Camino sigilosamente de vuelta ala entrada se puso una preciosa chaqueta blanca, iba a mostrarle todo, pero de apoco, era mas divertido e izo un ruido de llaves, inmediatamente sintió las sillas moverse, hizo como que abría la puerta, camino muy despacio haciendo ruido con sus botas de tacón y así entro al living.

Las miradas de asombro no se hicieron esperar y las lujuriosas tampoco, las que matan tampoco, en fin cada loco con su tema ¿no? Una falsa, pero radiante sonrisa inundo su rostro ( si que sabia actuar la chica, yo te juro que lo mato)

_Hola, tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo estan?_- exclamo una alegre hermione, la verdad que eso divertía, después de tanto sufrimiento se tenía que recompensar con algo.

_Herm_- logro articular Harry, nunca al había visto tan hermosa, tan destinguida, tan ella. Ese vestido resaltaba a la perfección sus curvas, su cabello con bucles definidos enmarcaban su rostro y esos labios lo hacían estremecerse.

_Si, soy yo "cariño"¿no me recordabas_?- exclamo con un risa, haciendo que los hombres presentes la vieran como un ángel.

En ese instante Molly miro a Ginny, podía verla sorpresa en su cara y luego como se transformaba en una de odio puro- _No me lo vas a sacar maldita sangre sucia_

_Esos apelativos los uso yo, pobretona-_ exclamo una fría vos detrás de ella, que la hizo saltar del susto

Un apuesto joven rubio, de fríos ojos grises le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, cuando giro su vista a Hermione a sus ojos acudieron un brillo extraño que provoco que la castaña se sonrojara, era una mezcla de ternura, lujuria y amor que la volvía loca, una mirada que nunca había visto en Harry y que solo el podía dar

_Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_- grito el apuesto joven de pelo azabache al darse cuenta de la mirada que lanzaba a su esposa

_Tranquilo Potter¿porque tan enojado? Es de mala educación decir groserías frente a una dama tan hermosa como hermione _

¿_Quiero saber que haces en mi casa y como carajo llegaste_?- el tomo susurrarte y amenazador que utilizo Harry hizo que la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchara y que hermione riera para sus adentros

_Ni si quiera luego del colegio pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas_- dijo Hermione moviendo sus cabeza negativamente

_Fue el Herm, tu estabas aquí, lo viste_- protesto el rubio haciendo puchero, provocando así una risa de Herm.

_¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí¿De donde salio tanta amistad?_- exclamo un sacado Harry a estas alturas ya estaba rojo de coraje.

_Tranquilo Potter, tranquilo. Bueno es hora de decir la verdad. Me presento, draco Malfoy, trabajo para, Malfoy y company…(rancio el nombre ya se, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa…)_

_Si, si todo eso lo sabemos, pero…_

_¿Me dejas terminar Potter? Tú lo viste herms, a ver por donde iba, así…y vengo a presentar legalmente a la señorita Granger, aquí presente_

_¿Qué?-_ murmuro Harry

_Si "querido", que pensaste que nunca iba a darme cuenta que te revocabas con al cualquiera que tienes al lado y que su familia se hacia la amiga mía, cuando todos sabían que te pasabas a la turra aquí presente y se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas y preparaban el casamiento a escondidas. Y por sobre todo no piensas que no me iba a enterar que mañana a la mañana me ibas a dar los papeles de divorcio. Tenias razón Ginny me di cuenta, soy como se dice... mmmm demasiado inteligente o como dijo Bill demasiado sabelotodo insufrible_…(chan.. como diría petinato)- Herm exclamó esto con una tranquilidad asombrosa, lo venia preparando desde hace mucho y luego de analizarlo mucho llego a la conclusión que aunque aun doliera la tranquilidad iba a molestarlos mas.

_¿Cómo te enteraste¿Como supiste que nosotros…_?- exclamo una anonadada Ginny

_Tu nunca_..._no estabas allí ¿Cómo...?_- agrego Bill

_Bueno, basta de platica, me tengo que ir a comer¿Herm quieres venir?_- exclamo draco

_Me encantaría, un poco de distracción nunca vienen mal_- le respondió coquetamente Herm

_No_- murmuro Harryfurioso, pero asombrado poresa furia repentina, porque se sentía así, si supuestamente amaba a ginny. Tenia un nudo en la garganta que no se podía sacar y su corazón latía fuerte cada vez que veía a su esposa y cuando Malfoy le hablaba tan amistosamente o la miraba le daban unas ganas irremediables de golpearlo hasta dejarlo sangrando en el suelo y tomar a herm en brazos y besarla hasta que sus labios estuvieran rojos e hinchados de tanto hacerlo- _tu no te mueves de aquí, primero me vas explicar esa amistad tuya con Malfoy y que es eso de legalidad_ - prosiguió

_Yo no tengo nada que explicarte "amor", lo único que quiero es el divorcio, así que ve llamando a tu abogado para que firmemos un cuerdo entre nosotros, porque no creo que quieras pasar por un proceso largo de juicio, el cual perderás por infidelidad seguramente. ¿No es cierto Draco?_

_Perfectamente señorita Granger, tiene usted un 10._

Herms miro a la familia entera y se dio cuenta lo anonadados que estaban en especial Harry, pero no lograba leer bien su mirada, algo en eso ojos verdes le decían algo que no podía comprender pero que sentía que era importante, también pudo ver remordimiento, pena y asombro, pero en ese preciso momento la furia era lo más visible. Aprovechando esto decidió seguir con su plan de ignorarlo olímpicamente y volteado a Draco le pregunto

_¿Vamos a cenar? Tengo mucha hambre._

_Eso es lo malo de viajar en avión tantas horas- _respondió Draco tendiéndole una mano la cual ella acepto gustosa, seacomodo la chaqueta y se volvió a su "marido"

_Volveré temprano porque según Draco no puedo irme hasta que el divorcio este completo-_ esto fue lo ultimo que escucho Harry de la castaña, ya que cuando reacciono ya se había ido.

* * *

Saludos para todos!

Antes de seguir quisiera saber si ha gustado el capitulo...para continuarlo o no!

Muchas gracias !

Besos...cuídense...

ººEsTeFaºº


	3. Sentimientos El plan de rompe

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a jk rowling (por las dudas)**

* * *

**Sentimientos- El plan se rompe…**

Fight the feeling

Leave it alone

Cause if it aint love

It just aint enough to leave a happy home

Let's keep it friendly

You have to play fair

See, I don't care

But I know she aint gon' wanna share

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha, don't cha, baby

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha, don't cha

Herm tarareaba la canción moviéndose al ritmo de la misma mientras entraba a su casa. Unos brazos varoniles la agarraron de la cintura y un fuerte olor a alcohol penetro por su nariz, mezclado con menta y supo de inmediato quien era

¿Que haces Harry?- susurro mientras que el morocho la daba vuelta y escondía su cara en su cuello- ¿me podrías soltar, por favor, Harry la apretó más hacia si y empezó a besarle el cuello.

No quiero- respondió simplemente Harry. A la castaña casi se le escapa una risa, nunca lo había visto tan borracho

Por favor Harry, suéltame, esto esta mal, tu estas con Ginny y yo…bueno…- agrego maliciosamente haciéndose la inocente la castaña

Perdón- escucho decir a Harry, herm se quedo de una pieza, nunca lo había visto pedir perdón - fue mi culpa, todo es mi culpa…pero Mione te necesito a mi lado, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado.

De una expresión de completa ternura la castaña paso a una de completo odio

Como me puedes decir eso después de revolcarte con la estupida de Ginny, no Harry lo tuyo no es amor, a ti no te gusta perder es eso y córrete estas totalmente borracho estorbas - exclamo una furiosa castaña tratando de zafarse pero lo único que hizo fue que los brazos de Harry se acentuaran mas sobre su cintura, el plan había desaparecido completamente en eso momentos, como se atrevía a decirle que la amaba luego de lo que el había hecho

Te amo y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo- acerco su boca a la de la castaña, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba sus caricias, su amor, su comprensión, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, que siempre lo había vuelto loco, aunque ahora se viera un poco cambiada seguía siendo la hermione de la cual se enamoro y a la cual prometió cuidarla, respetarla, serle fiel y sobre todo no herirla y nada de todo eso había hecho bien, le había sido infiel, la había humillado, la había herido, la había descuidado.

Luego de echar prácticamente a la familia de pelirrojos, estaba tan enfadado que se sentó a tomar, algo que nunca había hecho, esta bien alguna que otra vez tomaba pero no demasiado y había llegado a al conclusión que lo único que vio en ginny fue un deseo físico, porque por mas que lo pensar y lo repensaba la castaña seguía en su corazón, mente y alma, era como si estuviera adherida a el, ella era todo lo que el representaba…

No puedo creerte, no después de lo que me has hecho- exclamo herm echando su cabeza para atrás para no ser besada, no quería, era muy pronto y las heridas estaban frescas y parecían romperse a cada minuto que pasaba.

Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten, no se si alguna vez lo escuchaste - diciendo esto poso una mano en al nuca de la castaña y la atrajo hacia si uniendo al fin sus labios. Cuanto había deseado hacerlo desde que la vio entrar cantando esa canción y moviendo las caderas de esa manera que debería estar decretado como prohibido , pero no era suficiente necesitaba sentirla y por mas que el la estuviera besando desaforadamente ella parecía no responder, separo sus labios solo milímetros para mirarla a los ojos y solo pudo leer confusión, si estaba confundida lo necesitaba era dolorosamente cierto y aunque prometió no llorar lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus hermosos ojos mieles, y a Harry se le partió el corazón, la atrajo mas hacia si como era posible y como si fuera un remedio unió sus labios en un beso apasionado que esperaba que fuera correspondido y esta vez herm si respondió, suspiro y paso sus delicados brazos por el cuello de harry y este la levanto para pegarla a la pared produciendo así que herm enredara sus piernas en la cintura de su esposo. Un gemido ronco salio de la garganta de Harry rompiendo el beso, a estas alturas lo dos ya estaban terriblemente agitados. El se hundió en su cuello besándolo y dando leves mordiscas mientras que ella le revolvía el pelo azabache que tanto le gustaba, las manos de Harry no podían esperar y empezó a recorrer las curvas del cuerpo femenino, era tan perfecta. Hasta que la castaña reacciono.

Basta- grito empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo así que el pelinegro cayera de bruces al piso- tu no me tocas otra vez en tu vida, escuchaste Potter, esto termino- grito desaforada y subió las escaleras corriendo, era muy doloroso y algo dentro de ella le estaba diciendo que el plan no era una buena idea, pero cuando estaba llegando a su habitación alguien la agarro del brazo con fuerza y la pego contra la pared.

- no, esto no queda así, no término, no pudo haber terminado, no podes desamorarte de una persona así como así, lo veo en tus ojos- y sin mas cuestionamientos harry volvió a apoderarse de la boca de la castaña, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto Harry- exclamo la castaña cuando por fin el ojiverde dejo de besarla- estas borracho y no me amas- y por fin la castaña comprendió, amaba al hombre que tenía enfrente y si ginny era su felicidad, ya no había nada que hacer se tenía que tragar su dolor, la venganza no iba a llevarla a ningún lado solo causaría mas dolor a su ya de por si herido corazón, debía dejarlo ir, aunque con el una parte de ella se fuera, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas- quieres a Ginny, no puedo dejar que hagas esto porque muchos saldremos heridos, te amo Harry, demasiado y pensé que la venganza era el mejor medio para hacerte sufrir lo que yo sufrí en estos días, vistiéndome así, cambiando de personalidad, pero nada de esto sirve, porque en el corazón nadie manda. Debo admitir que cuando te vi besándote con Ginny la furia recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi mente pedía venganza a gritos, pero a la vez mi corazón admitía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, nada iba a ser igual confiaba plenamente en ti y nunca me imagine que algo así podría pasarme contigo, por eso te pido Harry que no compliques mas las cosas, tu amas a Ginny y estoy dispuesta a hacerme a un lado con tal de que tu seas feliz y si en algún momento por mas pequeño que sea me amaste, por favor no me la hagas mas difícil, porque me estas matando, estoy muy herida y no quiero decir algo o hacer algo que te haga sufrir mañana o que te arrepientas- la castaña empujo con cuidado a un estupefacto Harry- mañana por la mañana firmare el divorcio y me iré- se acerco lentamente unió sus labios con los de su espeso en un casto besos, lo abraso y al ver que no respondía, una ultima lagrima rodó por sus ya rojas mejillas, aunque no lo quisiera ver, quería que la abrasara y que le dijera que la amaba a ella en realidad y que lo de Ginny había sido algo pasajero, en un momento de confusión, pero no era así y tenía que aceptarlo. Lo miro a los ojos por última vez y sin mas se metió a la habitación que le habían preparado, para tirarse en al cama y seguir llorando hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera mas y quedara dormida.

Del otro lado de la puerta Harry escucho por fin el silencio y entro en la pieza para comprobar si su mujer ya estaba dormida, al darse cuenta de que si lo estaba, la tapo, le dio un besos cargado de ternura y amor en lo labios y sin mas salio de la habitación. Dejando caer las lágrimas que surgían de lo más profundo de su corazón, se fue directamente hacia el estudio donde saco de un cajón los papeles de divorcio y los rompió, una sonrisa de satisfacción, esperanza y alegría surco su rostro…

* * *

Holissss… ya se ya se cortito y me tarde muchísimo, pero bueno no tuve tiempo, se me complico un poquito con el estudio, recien entro en vacaciones... Bueno volviendo al chapter la historia dio un giro de 360º...jaja.. no se la esperaban y viene lo peor... las reacciones...bueno la canción es : Don't cha- The Pussycat Dolls(feat. Busta Rhymes), la que aparece al principio del chapter 

Dentro de poco voy a subir el próximo capitulo

¡Muchísimas gracias por los REVIEWS!

Besos...cuídense...

**ººManndy mAlfoyºº**


End file.
